Ah, la familia
by Yuesita
Summary: ¿Quién hubiese pensado que para unir a dos familias así se necesitasen hilo, aguja, comida, una niña de papá y un pañuelo bordado?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la gran J. y a Warner, y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_Ah, la familia_

Rose no está muy segura de cuándo fue exactamente que tomó la definitiva decisión de hacerle frente a sus padres: podría haber sido aquella tarde en la que habían compartido lo que esperaban para el futuro que había sentido aquel arranque, o cuando su prima Lily presentó a su novio, o cuando su prima Lucy se había burlado, con un deje infantil, que ella no tendría novio nunca y que ya le enviaba una carta al Emporio de las Lechuzas para encargarle 15 ó 20 gatos.

Rose tenía un novio, hacía bastante tiempo, con el que se querían mucho y eran felices, sí señor. No, no era virgen como creían sus risueñas primas, sí, se había besado alguna vez (es más, con alguien que no era su novio actual también…nada que le hiciese gracia a su compañero), y tenía perfecto conocimiento del cuerpo masculino, gracias.

Tal vez no fue ningún hecho en particular, sino la acumulación de los mismos la que la llevó a soltarlo, no sin antes haberlo consultado con la víctim-implicado, en medio de uno de los clásicos almuerzos familiares de la familia Potter-Weasley.

Rose hizo sonar su copa para llamar la atención de todos. Tuvo que pegarle dos o tres puntapiés a Fred y James, que no paraban de armar escándalo, y suplicarle a su tía Audrey que parase el incesante cuchicheo femenino que formulaban con su tía Fleur y sus dos hijas. Para colmo, en francés.

-Bueno, primero me gustaría que dejasen esas caras de funeral, que aunque tengo que hacer un anuncio no es nada serio.- Varios rostros se relajaron y otras sonrisas surgieron, alentándola.- En realidad no es nada importante, pero me pareció oportuno comentarles que hace ya varios meses...-en realidad eran dos años y medio, pero también constituía como "varios meses", detalle que se debía omitir, por supuesto.-…que estoy de novia con un chico del colegio.

En la mesa se volcaron dos cervezas de manteca, Hugo se atragantó con una aceituna, Albus alzó las cejas sorprendido y sus primos se levantaron indignados. Ron, paralizado en su silla, era ligeramente sacudido por su preocupada esposa.

-¿¡Cómo que un novio?¿Quién es el imbécil que sale con _ma chère cousine_?- siseó Louis, y su hermana Victoire le reprochó su furia _veela_. "Pareces una sirena de los cuentos de la Odisea" alegó.

-¿En mis narices…todo este tiempo?-murmuró James, enfadado. Fred entornó los ojos, de una manera amenazante y que se parecía demasiado a su padre. Las primas de Rose parecían entre conmocionadas, sorprendidas y complacidas. Roxanne le dio unas palmadas y murmuró que "ya era hora"

Los adultos eran otra historia. Por parte de las tías hubo asentimientos, y la madre se hubiese puesto en plan "mi nena está creciendo" de no ser que tenía un marido que atender. Los tíos de sangre Weasley no parecían para nada contentos: Rose era la que más tranquila parecía entre sus primas, ya que con el resto no habían tenido tiempo de ponerse celosos porque habían tenidos varios novios.

Charlie ya estaba flexionando sus musculosos y cicatrizados brazos…

El padrino de Rose y su peculiar ahijado sonreían complacidos, al igual que el abuelo Arthur, pero la única que les ganaba en emoción a todos era Molly. Lloraba a lágrima tendida y declaró que de sus nietas era la única que al formalizar se habían enterado tan educadamente y no encontrándolos en complejas situaciones, como con Teddy y Victoire. Qué orgullosa estaba que fuese la única cuerda de la familia, su querida Rose, racional y con los pies en la tierra como su madre…

Luego de un rato en el que varios de los hombres de la familia tuvieron que ser tranquilizados ante su ira celosa-la de Ron incluyó gritos que intercambió enseguida con su esposa, pero como siempre de alguna manera Harry terminó de mediador y ellos en un enfunfurrañado acuerdo- Rose tiró la segunda bomba.

-Bueno querida, dinos el nombre del afortunado… ¿No te gustaría invitarlo un día de estos, ya que estamos? Así lo conocemos y presentamos en la familia, ya que dices que van en serio.-comentó Molly. La expectativa de conocer al novio de una Weasley en condiciones decentes y tradicionales, normales y no extravagantes como el resto, la hacía tan feliz que…

-¡Excelente idea abuela! ¿No les molesta, verdad?- preguntó Rose al resto. Hubo risitas femeninas algo pícaras, gruñidos bajos y sonrisas cálidas, pero un asentimiento general.

…tan feliz que…que…

-Bueno, al menos lo conocen, lo han visto varias veces. Es Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Al.

…que…que… ¡¿QUÉ?

Esa noche la pobre Rose se fue a dormir llorando.

En otra parte de Inglaterra, Scorpius mantenía su propia junta familiar. En su caso, había sido un par de días antes del almuerzo de su novia, y en su caso se juntaban a tomar el té y charlar un rato.

Las reuniones familiares de los Malfoy no eran tan multitudinarias como solían serlo. En la antigüedad, invitaban a tíos, sobrinos, primos…pero ahora la familia se veía reducida. La mayor esperanza de Lucius y Narcissa era tener varios nietos, pero al nacer Scorpius de salud débil y casi perder la vida, sus preocupados padres no se habían querido arriesgar. Para colmo de males Astoria era hija única y su orgulloso padre había fallecido trágicamente cuatro años atrás en un desafortunado accidente que incluía un atoramiento en una chimenea de San Francisco por culpa de los polvos Flu. Así que la reunión familiar se reducía a cinco integrantes: Lucius, patriarca de la familia, su esposa Narcissa, su hijo Draco, su esposa Astoria, y el hijo de ambos, Scorpius.

A Scorpius estas reuniones se le hacían algo aburridas, no porque la pasase mal sino porque siempre sucedía lo mismo, una extraña rutina que a nadie parecía disgustarle: su padre y su abuelo hablarían del trabajo, por ende del Ministerio, por ende de política. Su madre y su abuela compartirían chismes de la gente que se movilizaba en círculos de la alta alcurnia, y hablarían de vestidos y cosas semejantes. De vez en cuando daban un giro a la conversaciones y le preguntaban a Scorpius del colegio, comentaban de sus vidas personales, o criticaban al diseñador del nuevo baño de la casa.

Pero hoy era diferente, y a Scorpius no le costó mucho llamar la atención de sus familiares para hacerles un anuncio. Al contrario que Rose, el fue bien al grano.

-Les quería comentar algo muy importante.-dijo con semblante serio. Su madre se inquietó en su silla, seguramente temiendo cosas como una enfermedad terminal o algo semejante, su padre se limitó a alzar una ceja con elegancia y sus abuelos no dijeron nada: ya nada podía sorprenderlos.-Hará un par de años que estoy en una relación que toma un camino serio y que ahora que salí de Hogwarts pretendo formalizar, y ninguno de ustedes me va a parar por mucho que quieran, porque sé que creen que soy joven y que debería disfrutar la vida, pero sé que Rose es la perfecta compañera para mí.

-¿Rose…?- musitó Draco, temiéndose lo peor.

-Rose Weasley.

Tuvieron que llamar a dos sanadores de urgencia para su abuelo, quien se defendió diciendo que le había bajado la presión "Por este calor insoportable, además es comprensible dada mi edad". El orgullo Malfoy antes que todo.

Y como Rose, Scorpius también se fue a dormir algo desilusionado.

Tal vez era porque la familia de Rose era más grande, y estaba llena de hombres celosos dispuestos a degollar, o porque los Malfoy estaban adaptados al cambio y honestamente, no se podían quejar, pero el caso es que ellos cedieron primero a invitar a Rose a un pequeño almuerzo.

Está de más decir que Draco no estaba para nada contento. El quería una nuera que viniese de una familia respetable, lo cual no era acertado en su caso porque después de la guerra el apellido Weasley portaba demasiado oro y honor, pero las circunstancias de los progenitores que había por detrás, a pesar de la muda aceptación entre los adultos, era tensa. Por otro lado, Astoria estaba encantada con saber que su hijo sentaba cabeza. A su buen amigo Albus, que varias veces había visitado la casa, se le habían escapado comentarios relacionados con el libertinaje de su pequeño hijo, y temió que fuese un mujeriego, y a Astoria le parecía que los Weasley eran una familia de lo más respetable, y teniendo en cuenta que Albus era un chico encantador y era el primo de Rose, no creía que fuese tan grave. Y no estaba equivocada.

Las dos mujeres se llevaron enseguida bien, lo que complació a Scorpius. Draco, que ya asimilar que el hijo del que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo era el mejor amigo de su hijo, le era difícil, esto le caía aún peor. Al menos Potter y él se llevaban civilizadamente, pero Weasley si lo veía lo quemaba con la mirada, y le sobraban motivos. A su esposa, Hermione, también, pero en sus pocos encuentros había tomado la misma actitud que Harry: cortés, educada y sin rencor, como se debía tomar la nueva era de paz. Pero nada de esto tranquilizaba a Draco ante este giro en su vida y por eso se mantuvo distante, aunque sin llegar a ser hostil.

De su padre era de esperarse, por lo que Scorpius se regocijó con el triunfo de su madre. Astoria estaba encantada con la simpática y bella Rose, y fueron varias las veces que la joven pasó almuerzos en la mansión Malfoy. Lo único que lamentaba Scorpius era que el otro lado de la familia-la de Rose- aún no hubiese dado su brazo a torcer.

A pesar que la relación entre su novia y su madre era buena, aún había una sutil distancia entre sus padres y Rose, que era lógica y esperable. Esta distancia se vio rota de la manera menos previsible posible.

En uno de los almuerzos a los que asistía Rose-quien se estaba quedando sin excusas para argumentar a dónde iba a almorzar sin que sospecharan del rubio- el elfo doméstico de la casa cayó terriblemente enfermo, y para su mala suerte había contagiado a la elfina. Esperaban que se recuperasen para el día del almuerzo, en los que Astoria siempre les pedía que por favor se esmerasen para la invitada de honor, pero no hubo caso y les negaron trabajar enfermos, a pesar de la insistencia de los elfos de complacer a sus amos. Así que, cuando Rose llegó le pidieron que no se sacara el abrigo ya que irían a comer afuera.

-¿Afuera? ¡Olvídenlo! Les haré de comer yo.- No hubo manera de sacarle la idea de la cabeza a la testaruda Weasley. Rose les dijo que les iba a hacer algo simple y rápido para que pudiesen comer pronto, porque si lo hubiese sabido con anticipación hubiese ido antes a preparar un suculento almuerzo.

Ah, la magia de la comida.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, los tres Malfoy estaban sorprendidos. Draco había repetido tres veces y Astoria estaba exultante. Scorpius comprobó complacido que al servir el té su padre estaba entablando una conversación con Rose y le sonreía, disfrutando de llevar una charla digna e inteligente. Quién diría que conquistaría a su padre a través de su estómago.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco: Rose frecuentaba aún más la mansión de los Malfoy y los deleitaba a todos con su plática y sus platillos. Draco estaba encantado, y fue Astoria la que empezó a ponerse celosa: ella nunca pudo complacer a su marido de esa manera y siempre había anhelado aprender a hacer tareas semejantes, y dicho aprendizaje se le había negado por ser "tarea de un elfo doméstico". Sus extraños celos se disiparon cuando Rose le empezó a enseñar a cocinar y su padre y él tuvieron que tragar sus primeros intentos fallidos, para placer de su madre.

Si las cosas se tornaron raras, fueron aún más cuando Rose confesó que gran parte de sus recetas se las había pasado su abuela muggle, que era dentista y sabía muy bien cómo preparar la comida de modo que fuese sana y deliciosa a la vez. Aunque su padre palideció un poco ante la perspectiva, su madre estaba tan encantada con Rose y, argumentando que esto sólo ayudaría a la imagen de la familia en esta nueva era, los abuelos muggles fueron invitados a comer.

Scorpius nunca creyó ver a sus padres tan felices, y sospechó que a su familia siempre le había faltado ese pequeño ingrediente en su vida: algo tan simple y hermoso como comer algo preparado especialmente para ti, olerlo desde el comedor y comentarlo con el cocinero. No había nada más distante que alguien ajeno lo hiciese por ti, casi como si fuese un de esos deliverys muggles, aunque su relación con los elfos de la casa fuese buena. Sí, debía ser eso, porque cuando se volvieron a reunir los abuelos Granger, sus padres, sus abuelos, Rose y él, supo que tenía que ser eso, porque la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de su abuelo lo decía todo.

Rose estaba más que invitaba a pasar siempre que quisiese a la mansión Malfoy. Astoria la _adoraba_, y en las últimas semanas le mandaba entusiastas cartas comentándole cómo le había arreglado el ruedo en su nueva túnica a Draco. Rose la comprendía: Astoria no trabajaba y su único rol era el de esposa, y a pesar de eso se debía sentir bastante inútil, todo el día cuchicheando, vistiendo elegante y tomando té. Draco la recibía siempre con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa arrogante ladeada, a veces desafiándola a una partida de ajedrez, otras comentando las noticias del día, lo que les llevaba a un interesantísimo debate en varias ocasiones, y las mejores veces eran cuando le contaba anécdotas vergonzosas de su hijo. Parecía ser que el padre de Scorpius disfrutaba molestando a su primogénito.

En los últimos almuerzos la había acompañado Albus, quien creía que lo mandaba la familia en calidad de "espía". Albus era bien conocido por los Malfoy y se llevaba bien con la familia en general, así que cuando estaban con la presencia de los abuelos tampoco era incómodo, al contrario, la pasaba muy bien. Pero ya era hora que su familia cediese.

Lo primero que hizo fue recurrir a su padrino, sabiendo que él tendría un panorama bastante certero de la situación. En efecto, Harry había recibido los informes de Albus, se los había comunicado a su mejor amigo que estaba en campaña de celos y se negaba a hablar con Rose hasta que ella "entrase en razón". Entre que a Rose se la veía muy contenta, y con los informes positivos de Albus, Harry le comunicó a su sobrina que creía que era hora de enfrentar a su padre sin esperar resistencia.

Y así fue. Rose sentó a sus padres y les dijo que estaba harta de la situación y que quería que almorzasen con Scorpius. Ron bufó, pero no dijo nada, y Hermione dijo que estarían encantados. Así que al día siguiente sucedió el almuerzo con la familia Weasley.

Obviamente que con almuerzo Weasley se refería a su familia más cercana, porque sino estaba segura que se lo comerían vivo. Lo mejor era empezar de a poco.

Cuando Scorpius tocó el timbre de la casa de los Weasley, juraba que estaba temblando. Le abrió Hugo, que ya estaba familiarizado con el novio de su hermana y con la situación, pero por supuesto que había amenazado al rubio con que si se sobrepasaba con su hermana o la haría llorar, lo pagaría _muy caro._ Scorpius no pudo decirle nada sobre sobrepasarse…pero prometió no hacerla llorar, por lo que se llevaban bastante bien, en una relación que habían forjado desde, que meses atrás, Rose le había confesado a su familia entera que salía con el heredero de los Malfoy. Scorpius sabía que era Hugo el que le abría para no pasar un mal momento y empezar con un mal pie, así que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida por los nervios y entró.

Adentro lo esperaba Rose, quien se estaba apurando bajando por las escaleras mientras se colocaba uno de sus aros. Al verlo, se le iluminó el rostro y corrió a abrazarlo, y cuando hundió su cabeza en su cuello, tuvo que tragar saliva porque vio al celoso padre observarlos con instintos asesinos. Oh-oh.

Scorpius se separó inmediatamente de Rose y le apretó ligeramente la mano, en un gesto cariñoso que no pasó desapercibido por la madre de la chica. Lo que no vio fueron las miradas circunstanciales que intercambiaron, pero eso no importó.

El almuerzo fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, Ron no le sacó los ojos de encima y sus respuestas consistían en gruñidos y monosílabos, pero Hugo y Hermione hicieron todo muy ameno: la conversación con Hugo era jovial y fluida, y cuando Ron no miraba le prometió abogar en su favor junto a Albus para que cuando conociese a los primos y tíos no le fuese tan pesada la situación, y a Hermione no le podía importar menos si era sangre pura o qué, y estaba muy intrigada con el trabajo de Draco en el ministerio. Los Malfoy habían perdido mucho prestigio después de la guerra, y con ello contactos, pero con mucho esfuerzo Draco se ganó un lugar en el Ministerio de manera tal que recuperó el la variable constante de su fortuna y un considerable respeto por el apellido. Además, estaba muy interesada en lo que Scorpius estaba estudiando en su post-Hogwarts, y le comentó muy complacida que sus padres habían hablado maravillas de los Malfoy y que estaban muy contentos con ellos.

Scorpius salió de ahí con el corazón en la boca, pero seguro de que había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Como había sucedido con Rose, Scorpius empezó a ser invitado con más frecuencia a la casa de los Weasley, y aunque los Malfoy los invitaron a cenar Hermione tuvo que rechazar la oferta.

-Ron aún no te acepta, Scorpius.-comentó con tristeza.-No quiero visitar a tus padres hasta que él esté de acuerdo, y va a costar porque celos y testarudez juntos es una muy mala combinación. Te lo digo yo, que los viví en carne propia.-terminó con un suspiro.

Scorpius pensó que también se debía a que a los Weasley no les debería gustar visitar la mansión Malfoy, aunque estaba muy cambiada, por los recuerdos que traía, pero no lo mencionó.

Pronto se sumó Albus a los almuerzos, y con él su familia, lo que suponía un alivio para Scorpius. En realidad, el único factor tenso era Ron, porque los Potter eran una familia que conocía muy bien gracias a los años de amistad con Albus, y eso sólo mejoraba su situación.

James lo saludaba con un puñetazo amistoso. Como Hugo, ya había superado su etapa de celos y aunque había intentado pegarle, al defenderse con tanto ahínco, a pesar de ser superado en número por los primos Weasley-Potter, habían considerado su valor y su determinación por estar con Rose, y admitido que al fin y al cabo, era problema de ella. Pero por supuesto, James también amenazó de hacer cosas terribles si se portaba mal, como hizo Hugo. Para Scorpius, la peor amenaza había sido la de Louis, que parecía un monstruo mitológico demasiado hermoso que susurraba amenazas en un bífido francés. Él si que daba miedo.

Lily también lo saludaba con alegría, y Scorpius sospechaba que lo consideraba el ya-futuro-esposo de Rose. Tampoco le molestaba.

Harry y Ginny estaban muy satisfechos con él. Harry le daba siempre un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda, y Ginny esa extraña sonrisa traviesa, como si supiese demasiado…y tal vez lo hacía.

Pero la conclusión era que los Potter sumaban demasiados puntos a su favor, y pronto se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero motivo de Ron, ya que evidentemente no era su personalidad, su físico, su sangre, su linaje, su apellido o su riqueza lo que provocaba prejuicio, sino el hecho en sí de ser el novio de Rose.

Ah, que difícil que iba ser esto….

La solución vino inesperadamente de la mano de Lily. En uno de los almuerzos, en los que Scorpius no estaba, Lily le hacía pucheros a su papá para que le concediese un capricho y este cedió. Ginny, furiosa, empezó a reprocharle a su marido que era un consentidor, y James dijo que Lily siempre conseguía lo que quería porque era una nena de papá.

¿…Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Esa noche subió al escritorio de su padre con su largo cabello pelirrojo atado en trenzas, y un típico pijama de dos piezas con ositos. Se sentó en la falda de su padre y lo abrazó, y este le respondió enseguida, muy contento de tener a su hijita en brazos.

-¿Papi…?-susurró ella melosa, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ron, disfrutando de la caricia y algo adormilado, le preguntó qué necesitaba.- ¿Tú me quieres?

-Claro que sí preciosa.-contestó el contento pelirrojo.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa para verme feliz?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas a Scor? ¿No ves que él me hace feliz?- Ron se revolvió algo incómodo, pero cedió a las caricias de su hija.

-Nena, papi lo hace por tu bien…

-Pero Scor me hace bien….y si me hace bien y tú lo rechazas, ¿eso quiere decir que no quieres mi felicidad?- Los ojos azules de Rose se inundaron en lágrimas y Ron, asustado consoló a su hija y le aseguró que sólo quería su felicidad, y si su felicidad era Scorpius pues bien entonces así sería.

Satisfecha, Rose se soltó el pelo, se cambió a un camiseta vieja que le pertenecía al rubio, y se apresuró a escribirle una carta llena de triunfo a su novio. Cuando Scorpius la recibió, dio un pequeño salto triunfal y empezó a cuestionarse si no debería mandarle sus agradecimientos a Lily.

A regañadientes, la familia Weasley recibió a los Malfoy a pasar todos juntos un almuerzo. Había pasado uno año y medio desde que Rose había confesado que estaba en pareja, y ambos chicos ya tenían un trabajo bastante estable y estaban proyectando un futuro juntos que incluía el primer gran paso, que era a irse a vivir juntos, y como consideraban que se acercaba un pronto matrimonio ya no veían excusa para introducir –reintroducir- a ambas familias, pero hubiese sido muy cruel para Ron, Hermione y Draco juntarse en la vieja mansión, así que el encuentro tuvo que darse en casa de los Weasley.

El encuentro en sí era tenso porque sabían que se reencontrarían con viejos conocidos que deseaban evitar, y en el fondo era lo que los tres más temían cuando aceptaron a la pareja de sus respectivos hijos. Rose era una más en las usuales tardes de té de los Malfoy, y Scorpius solía sumarse a los famosos almuerzos Weasley-Potter en los que solía terminar uniéndose al partido de Quidittch que organizaban. La convivencia con los primos y tíos de la famosa familia era llevadera, natural y agradable, porque al presentarlo oficialmente lo habían hecho a mano de Ron, que parecía muy convencido de lo que hacía. Si Ron decía, por algo sería. Pero el punto era que el problema ya no era la joven pareja en sí, como había sido en un principio, sino los padres.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, los Malfoy esperaban en la puerta que les abrieran, mientras una nerviosa Astoria arreglaba incesantemente el cuello de su marido y le susurraba recomendaciones de comportamiento.

Hubiese salido todo bien de no ser por el mordaz comentario que hizo Ron al comentar algo como que Draco cuando comía entornaba los ojos como un pequeño hurón, y para sorpresa de los que la conocían lo defendió enseguida su ofendida esposa que era una experta en embrujos y terminaron llevando al pelirrojo de urgencia a San Mungo porque le habían crecido tantos tentáculos en el rostro que creían que había uno en su garganta que le obstruía la respiración. Un completo desastre.

Las cosas se volvieron a tornar mal. Las frases ya no eran al estilo de antes, "Esa Rose debe ser un ñoña, como su madre" o "Seguro que Scorpius es un engreído tremendo, como su padre", sino que derivaban al grano "Rosie, cariño, tienes que entender que no podemos dejar relacionarte con esa familia deshonrosa." o "Yo no pienso volver a respirar el mismo aire que esos Weasley, así que vete olvidando de esto".

Pero los padres se estaban olvidando de que sus hijos ya estaban alcanzando la adultez, y luego de otro año entre muchas peleas, llantos y algún que otro florero roto, a pesar de tener la temprana edad de 21 años, Rose y Scorpius armaron sus valijas una buena mañana y se mudaron al piso que habían comprado con sus ahorros y la modesta ayuda de algunos familiares que se mantenían al margen de la discusión.

-Bueno, está bien.- siseó Draco, mientras ayudaba a mover unas cajas con la ayuda de su esposa en el nuevo departamento.- Acepto esto Scorpius, pero ten en cuento que lo hago sólo porque Rose es encantadora y me prometió cocinar en grande para nosotros esta noche, pero tienes que prometerme que sólo veré a los Weasley en el casamiento, y nunca más.- su esposa se puso muy de acuerdo con él, y bufó algo que sonó como "ese tonto pelirrojo que le hace recordar a Draco lo que le hizo ese mortífago infame…" y no tuvieron más remedio que ceder.

Cuando ya estaban por cumplir 22 años, no les quedó más remedio a ambas familias de enfrentarse en el casamiento.

El casamiento del nuevo matrimonio Malfoy estaba lleno de invitados, que consistían principalmente en la enorme familia de la novia, sus numerosos amigos de Hogwarts por parte de ambos, compañeros de trabajo, y una modesta parte familiar por parte del novio. Los Weasley y los Malfoy-Ron. Hermione, Astoria y Draco- se saludaron con fría cordialidad y corrieron a sus asientos, dispuestos a ignorarse lo que restaba del evento.

Luego de esperar ansiosamente a la novia, que se estaba tardando bastante y tenía su futuro esposo bastante ansioso, Rose apareció radiante en su sencillo vestido blanco arrimado por el brazo a su padre, que parecía a punto de sucumbir al impulso de tomar a su hija, echarsela a los hombros y salir corriendo de allí. Finalmente, se la dejó a un impaciente Scorpius, y se sentó al lado de su esposa con las manos sudadas y que le temblaban.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención a su consternado marido. No sabía cómo sentirse: por un lado, irradiaba felicidad, y por otro lloraba, y mientras meditaba sobre nietos, y futuros problemas con la nueva familia de su hija, sintió que alguien le tocaba tímidamente el hombro: era Astoria. Como ella, estaba embadurnada en lágrimas y no le prestaba atención a su marido que estaba mirando la ceremonia con orgullo. Le acercó un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas, con algo de timidez, mostrando sus perfectas uñas, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy rara, tan arreglada pero a la vez con la punta de la nariz roja y los ojos irritados. Aceptó el pañuelo, y pronto se encontraron llorando juntas.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó y los recién casados recibían sus felicitaciones, las dos mujeres se encontraron charlando felizmente, desprovistas de preocupaciones, preguntándose qué combinación de ojos y pelo le quedaría mejor a sus nietos, si alguna tendría un mueble para el comedor de sus hijos, y comentando distintos hechizos para coser botones. Sus sorprendidos maridos no creían lo que veían y al finalizar la fiesta de boda, los dos tuvieron que arrastrarlas para que dejasen de hablar. No pudiesen haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Harry, que le suplicó a su esposa, que estaba metida en la conversación con las nuevas consuegras y otras mujeres Weasley, que hiciese algo para romper el hilo de la conversación. Finalmente, cada familia marchó por su lado, con mucho mejor humor que el que habían tenido al llegar.

Los recién casados se habían dado cuenta, pero procuraron no interrumpir, intercambiando entre ellos una sonrisa comprensiva.

El tiempo pasó, lo que nos trae al presente en el cual Harry Potter está sentado en un viejo sillón de la Madriguera, jugando ajedrez mágico contra su exenemigo, Draco. Intenta no distraerse con las muecas que hace su mejor amigo Ron, o las indicaciones sin sentido- para él- que le dan las piezas. Cuando está a punto de mover un alfil, los interrumpe George.

-¡Ya está la cena servida! Por favor, vengan, ya no soporto la perorata interminable de Percy.- digo George rodando los ojos. Los tres adultos se levantaron y empezaron una pequeña discusión que radicaba en quién hubiese sido el ganador. A Harry la relación entre Draco y Ron le recordaba la que tenía el pelirrojo con su mujer, siempre peleándose pero de alguna manera se llevaban bien. Al pasar por la puerta, un pequeño torbellino de colores se arrimó a su pierna. Era Remus, el pequeño hijo de su ahijado Teddy, a quien Harry gustaba de llamarle para sus adentros "nieto". Sus propios hijos aún no terminaban de sentar cabeza, pero Harry creía que no había prisa, cada cosa a su tiempo.

En el comedor había mucha gente, la mayoría eran cabezas pelirrojas con la nariz llena de pecas. Harry se acerco a su ahijado para alcanzarle a su hijo y se sentó luego junto a su esposa, Ginny. Al lado suyo estaba su otra ahijada, Rose, cuyo rostro estaba radiante: tenía seis meses de embarazo, y al lado suyo un gran grupo hacía apuestas especulando como sería el hijo entre una Weasley y un Malfoy.

Si alguna vez Harry creyó que había alcanzado la absoluta paz, estaba equivocado. Nada reflejaba mejor la era de paz que su gran familia compartiendo esa cena de Navidad con la familia Malfoy entera, el embarazo de Rose y su pequeño nieto. Nada como eso.

Y mientras Harry pensaba que al fin se había alcanzado es paz terminante tan anhelada, su ahijada pensaba lo increíble que era la vida.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que para unir a dos familias así se necesitase hilo, aguja, comida, una niña de papá y un pañuelo bordado?

Bueno, la verdad es que es mi primer fic (oficial jaja) de Harry Potter. A los que me tienen en alerta les pido perdón porque sé que esto no tiene nada que ver jejeje, pero esta idea se me vino un día a la cabeza y no paré hasta haber escrito las primeras siete páginas. Después del tironazo de inspiración fue más difícil terminarlo…pero al fin y al cabo lo hice. Esto pasa cuando se lee mucho fics de Rose y Scorpius, pero nunca fue mi intención enfocarme en ellos como pareja, sino mostrar que a veces en la vida la manera de llegar a las personas o de lograr algo se da, no sin esfuerzo, pero a veces de la mano de la casualidad, o algo del momento que justo se dio… y mi intención era mostrarlo a través de este fic. No sé si lo logré y algo en mí me dice que lo podría haber hecho muuuuucho mejor, pero quería cerrar este pequeño fic de una vez por todas, porque voy a estar muuuuuuuy ocupada con unos exámenes (en los que dudo que me vaya bien jajaja) pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Un saludo para todo el que lo lea, y como siempre me va a complacer saber qué opinan.

Un beso grande,

Lou.


End file.
